Love Story
by yarai yarai chan
Summary: ‘Pantas aku merasa sangat hangat, ternyata dia menjadikanku gulingnya.’ …. “Nah, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan, Mika-chan?”


…………………………………………………………**..**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Family,Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : OC, OOC, second generation**

…………………………………………………………………………**..**

**LOVE STORY**

_By : YaraiYarai-chan_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pagi ini begitu cerah, semenjak semalam hujan deras mengguyur desa Konoha tiada ampun. Tapi, hawa-hawa dingin masih sangat terasa walaupun hujan sudah berhenti sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sakura sedikit menggeliat dibalik selimutnya yang terasa sangat hangat. Sudah ku katakan tadi, bukan? Hawa dingin bekas hujan semalam masih sangat terasa dan Sakura tidak pernah merasakan hangat selimutnya sehangat ini.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya--mencoba untuk membuka mata sepenuhnya. Setelah matanya benar-benar telah terbuka sepenuhnya, dia mulai menganalisis keadaannya sekarang. Dia mencoba melepas kedua tangannya yang ia jadikan bantalan--posisi tidurnya miring kesebelah kiri. Dia merasakan ada hawa hangat yang berhembus di sekitar tengkuknya, seperti ada sebuah kepala yang membenam nyaman disitu. Tangan kanannya beralih pada perutnya yang ia rasakan ada tangan seseorang yang melingkar disitu. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, dia juga merasakan ada sebuah kaki yang berada diatas kedua kakinya yang bertumpuk.

'Pantas aku merasa sangat hangat, ternyata dia menjadikan aku gulingnya.'

Lalu Sakura perlahan melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat seseorang dibelakangnya itu, sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan orang itu. Karena dia tahu, pasti orang ini sangat lelah sekali sampai-sampai tidurnya tidak terkontrol begitu. Sakura juga tahu, bahwa orang ini baru saja tidur 3 jam yang lalu setelah pulang misi tingkat A bersama timnya.

Setelah bangkit dari ranjangnya, Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya pada jam dinding yang menggantung di atas ranjang mereka. 'Jam 6.00 . Ah, biarkan dia tidur dulu, nanti biar Mika-chan yang membangunkannya.' Sakura kemudian membenarkan selimut pada seseorang yang masih nyenyak tidur diranjang mereka itu--pria itu telah merubah posisi tidurnya dari miring kekiri menjadi miring kekanan, sepertinya ia tadi sedikit merasa terusik tidurnya.

…………

Sasuke merasakan ada tangan-tangan kecil yang memukul-mukul mukanya. Dan ini, membuat tidur nyenyaknya terganggu.

"Da, da,,,da.." kata sebuah suara dan Sasuke yakin, suara itu adalah suara tersangka yang membangunkannya dari tidur nyenyaknya ini.

"Mika-chan, biarkan Tou-san tidur sebentar lagi." Kata Sasuke antara sadar dan tidak sadar, itu karena dia berbicara dengan mata yang masih terpejam dan tangan yang berusaha memegang tangan kecil lainnya yang terus memukuli wajahnya.

"Eeennngg,,,Da,da, da,aa…" suara kecil itu terdengar semakin berisik ditelinga Sasuke. Dan Sasuke dapat merasakan juga, tangan-tangan kecil itu mulai mencolok-colok mata terpejamnya dan mencubit hidungnya.

"Akkhh,,,, baiklah Mika-chan, Tou-san bangun." tampaknya Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan serangan-serangan pengganggu tidurnya. Dia langsung terduduk diatas ranjangnya sambil menampilkan wajah sebal yang lucu pada makhluk kecil yang sangat ia cintai itu. Malaikat kecil cantik yang hadir sejak setahun lalu. Rambut hitam kebiruan seperti miliknya, bentuk wajah dan warna mata seperti orang yang satunya yang ia cintai pula.

"Akkhaaa…"sorak gadis kecil itu senang sambil menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangan kecilnya. Sepertinya ia senang sekali dapat berhasil melaksanakan misi dari ibunya itu. Sasuke yang gemas langsung menggendong anaknya itu dan mengangkat-ngangkatnya keatas. Dan sorai malaikat kecil itupun makin menjadi.

"Mika-chan!" Sakura telah bersandar di pinggir pintu kamarnya, memandang ayah dan anak yang sedang bersenang-senang itu. "Bagus, Mika-chan. Kau berhasil membangunkannya." Kata Sakura seraya mendekati ranjang tempat dimana Sasuke dan Mika duduk.

"Pintar sekali menyuruh Mika-chan membangunkanku." Kata Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Karena, kalau aku yang membangunkanmu, akan susah. Benarkan, sayang?" kata Sakura kemudian mengambil Mika dari gendongan Sasuke.

Sakura beranjak dari ranjang itu sambil menggendong Mika yang terus bergerak-gerak riang. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapannya, sebaiknya kau cepat mandi Sasuke."

"da…." Kata Mika lagi sambil tangan menggapai-gapai kearah Sasuke.

"Jangan dekati ayahmu kalau dia belum mandi, sayang." Kata Sakura sambil menuju ke pintu.

Namun, gerakan Sakura terhenti saat mencapai pintu karena dirasakannya ada yang memeluk perutnya dari belakang dan meletakkan kepala di bahunya.

" Aishiteru, Sakura." Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aishiteru mo, Sasuke."

"Da..,aaa…a…"

"Iya, iya. Aishiteru, Mika-chan."

"Aaakkh, aa, da,da…"

.................

"Kau hari ini liburkan, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya saja. Mulutnya penuh oleh sarapannya. Ia melirik sedikit pada Sakura yang sedang menyuapi Mika.

"Kau mau ke rumah sakit, ya?"Tanya kemudian.

"Iya. Di rumah sakit sedang banyak kerjaan, mungkin nanti aku akan pulang malam. Tidak apa, kan?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke dengan wajah harap-harap cemas.

"Hn." Sakura tersenyum senang. Awalnya, dia pikir menjadi seorang istri dari Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak akan mudah-bukan secara harfiah. Dia pikir, Sasuke akan memintanya untuk berhenti beraktifitas di rumah sakit apalagi semenjak kelahiran Mika. Nyatanya, Sasuke tetap memberinya izin untuk tetap beraktifitas diluar rumah.

Sakura sudah siap untuk segera pergi kerumah sakit. Setelah mencuci piring bekas sarapan, ia segera menghampiri Sasuke dan Mika yang berada diruang tengah, duduk disofa depan TV. Sakura duduk disebelah Sasuke dengan Mika dipangkuannya. Kemudian ia mengecup kening anak semata wayangnya itu, " Kaa-san pergi dulu ya, sayang. Jangan nakal!"

Kini, pandangan Sakura beralih pada Sasuke yang masih serius menatap televisi. Merasa istrinya tengah menatapnya, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

" Ada apa? Kenapa belum pergi?" Sakura memutar bola mata emeraldnya, lalu kemudian mengecup pipi kiri Sasuke. "Aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati dirumah, ya."

'BLAMM'

Mendengar suara pintu depan yang ditutup, Sasuke manghela nafas panjang. Kemudian ia memandang malaikat kecil yang sedang duduk di pangkuannya. Malaikat kecilnya itu sedang memain-mainkan boneka beruang kecilnya. Mungkin karena merasa Tou-sannya sedang memandangnya, Mika mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Tou-sannya.

"Daa…."

Sasuke tersenyum dan kemudian mengelus lembut rambut hitam kebiruan putrinya itu.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" katanya sambil berpikir.

'Sakura akan pulang malam dan menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan hanya diam saja, benar-benar akan membuat bosan.'

"Da….da….."

"Baiklah, sekarang kita berdua akan membereskan rumah dan setelah itu pergi berbelanja. Kau setuju, Mika?" Tanya Sasuke bersemangat. Benar-benar out of character Sasuke.

Mika yang awalnya sedang asyik bermain dengan bonekanya kemudian mendongak memandang ayahnya dan bersorak riang.

"Aaaahhhh……,yaaaaa, yaaa, aaa……"

…………..

"Ohayou, Sakura!"

"Oh. Ohayou, Ino!" balas Sakura pada Ino yang kini memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Pagi sekali, kau kerumah sakit?" Tanya Ino berbasa-basi seraya duduk dikursi hadapan Sakura.

"Yah, nona Tsunade mendadak memberikan banyak tugas. Bakal lembur, nih!"

Ino menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau lembur, Mika bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Mika? Mika bersama Sasuke dirumah."

"Hah?"

"Kenapa? Sasuuke sedang dapat libur dan dia yang akan menjaga Mika sampai aku pulang nanti." Jelas Sakura. Namun, itu tak ubah menggantikan ekspresi bingung Ino.

"Memangnya kenapa, sih?"Tanya Sakura.

"Kau percaya saja, menyerahkan tugas menjaga Mika pada Sasuke?"

"Looh, Sasuke kan ayahnya, tentu saja aku percaya. Kenapa sih, kau?"

"Bukan begitu."Ino menggeleng. "Aku hanya belajar dari pengalamanku saja."

Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang dari tadi tidak berhenti bergerak diatas tumpukan kertas diatas mejanya.

"Aku pernah membiarkan Shikamaru menjaga Yuura saat aku ada tugas dirumah sakit. Dan kau tahu, apa yang aku dapati saat aku pulang?" Tanya Ino, menggantuung kan ceritanya.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Rumah dalam keadaan berantakan-terutama dapur- ,dan mereka berdua tertidur di sofa ruang keluarga. Tidak hanya itu saja, aku menemukan bekas luka gores di kaki Yuu-chan. Itu karena Shikamaru tertidur saat menjaga Yuu-chan sehingga tidak tahu kalau anak itu memecahkan gelas."

"Itukan, Shikamaru."jawab Sakura acuh saat Ino menghentikan ceritanya.

"Tapi sama saja. Sasuke dan Shikamaru itu tidak terlalu berbeda jauh. Pokoknya, sekarang ini, aku akan berpikir dua kali untuk membiarkan Shikamaru menjaga Yuu-chan seharian."

Sakura terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepala. "Kasihan sekali, Shikamaru. Kau ini, berlebihan."

"Yah, aku hanya bercerita saja tentang pengalamanku. Sebaiknya, kau menyiapkan tenaga untuk membereskan rumahmu yang akan berantakan seperti kapal pecah saat kau pulang, dan menemukan dua makhluk yang tertidur di sofa."

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi Ino. Berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak tertawa. Memang, semenjak Ino menikah dengan Shikamaru dan dikarunia seorang anak lelaki-Naara Yuura- Ino menjadi sosok perempuan overprotektif dengan putranya.

………….

"Habis berbelanja, Sasu?" tegur sorang nenek, ketika Sasuke melewati sebuah kedai ocha.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan kemudian tersenyum sebagai ganti jawaban.

"Sakura pasti sedang ada tugas di rumah sakit?" Tanya nenek itu seraya mengambil Mika dari gendongan Sasuke. Nenek pemilik kedai ocha itu memang sangat dekat dengan Sakura, bahkan Sakura menganggap nenek itu seperti neneknya sendiri.

"Ya., dan karena aku sedang libur, aku yang bertugas menjaga Mika-chan."

"Kau memang ayah yang baik, Sasu." Kata nenek itu seraya menyerahkan kembali Mika pada Sasuke.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Mika!"kata nenek itu sambil mengelus rambut hitam kebiruan Mika dengan lembut. "Dan jadi anak yang baik." Pesannya.

"Daaa, aa,a….."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."kemudian Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumahnya.

…………

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Sakura sedang membereskan map-map berserak di mejanya.

"Ini lebih malam dari perkiraanku. Aku harus segera pulang, kasihan Mika-chan dan Sasuke." Katanya pada diri sendiri.

Sakura berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Bukan, bukan karena dia takut berjalan sendirian tengah malam begini. Tapi dia ingin segera sampai dirumah karena khawatir dengan anak dan suaminya. Baginya, pulang dari rumah sakit tengah malam begini, sudah biasa. Dulu –sewaktu dia belum menikah dengan Sasuke dan memilki anak, Sakura sering pulang tengah malam sendiri. Setelah menikah dan memiliki Mika, sakura memang sengaja mengurangi ekstensitas waktunya dirumah sakit.

Setelah sampai, Sakura langsung membuka pintu depan rumahnya dengan kunci yang ia bawa. Setelah masuk, Sakura sempat tercengang. Keadaan rumahnya tidak seperti yang diprediksikan Ino. Sebaliknya, malah.

Rumahnya dalam keadaan sangat bersih dan rapi dan walaupun dapur sedikit berantakan dengan piring-piring dan peralatan memasak yang kotor belum dicuci.

Tapi, di ruang tengah dia tidak menemukan 2 sosok itu. Sakura beralih kekamarnya dan menemukan 2 sosok itu tertidur pulas diatas kasur.

Sakura mendekati kasurnya dengan langkah pelan, tidak ingin membangungkan 2 orang itu. Setelah itu, dia sedikit menaikkan selimut yang mereka pakai sampai kebatas leher. Udara mala mini, memang sangat dingin. Sebelum Sakura meninggalkan kamar itu-untuk membersihkan dapur- dia memandangi 2 wajah yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya kini tertidur dengan wajah damai.

Sakura mnegecup lembut kening Mika yang berada dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Aishiteru, Mika-chan." Dan kemudian beralih pada Sasuke. Ia mengecup kening Sasuke. "Aishiteru, Sasuek-kun."

Setelah itu, Sakura berajak pelan keluar.

"Aishiteru mo, Sakura."jawab Sasuke yang ternyata sudah terbangun sejak Sakura masuk kekamarnya.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Aku pergi dulu, Kaa-san."

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu, Sora?"

"Tidak sempat. Yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu."

Bocah laki-laki sekitar 13 tahun, buru-buru keluar dari dapur.

"Tunggu dulu!" cegah Sakura. Bocah laki-laki itu berhenti.

"Bisa kau tolong kaa-san bangunkan nee-chan mu?"

Ekspresi terburu-buru yang sempat terpajang diwajah bocah laki-laki tadi tergantikan dengan ekspresi senang dan seberkas ekspresi licik. Salah satu hal yang disukai bocah itu adalah ketika mendapat tugas untuk membangunkan nee-chan tersayangnya.

"Baiklah." Jawab bocah itu dan kemudian segera berbalik dan melesat menuju lantai dua-kamar kakanya.

"Tunggu dulu!"lagi-kagi Sakura menghentikan langkah bocah itu. Bocah itu berbalik.

"Jangan membangunkan nee-chan mu dengan menyiramkan air lagi." Pesan Sakura.

Bocah itu tersenyum licik. 'Tenang, kaa-san. Aku punya cara ampuh selain itu. Itu cara lama." Katanya enteng dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sampai didepan pintu kamar kakaknya, bocah itu menarik nafas panjang. Dibuka pelan pintu kamar kakaknya yang tidak terkunci dan kemudian masuk mengendap-ngendap.

Setelah sampai disamping ranjang kakaknya, bocah laki-laki itu kembali menarik bafas panjang. Menyiapkan kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Prelahan, dia mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga kakaknya.

"Mika-nee, sebaiknya kau cepat bangun. Sekarang ini, didepan pintu kamarmu ada Naara Yuura. Kau tahu, sepertinya, dia menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat tingkah tidurmu dan rambutmu yang berantakan itu."

Mendengar itu, seorang gadis yang sejak tadi tertidur pulas, tiba-ttiba bangun mengangkat badannya. Dengan panic ia menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan dengan jari. Lalu bergerak-gerak gelisah mencari ikat rambut yang seingatnya semalam ia taruh diatas kasur, tanpa menyadari posisinya yangt sekarang berada di pinggir ranjang.

DBUUKK….

"AAUWWW…" teriaknya saat pantatnya sukses, membentur lantai keras.

"AAHAHAHAHAAA….."tawa seseorang yang adalah penyebab insiden ini.

Merasa mengenal suara tawa dikamarnya itu, gadis itu-Uchiha Mika, mendelik tajam yang ia yakini sebagi tersangka utamanya. Merasa di pelototin, bocah laki-laki itu terdiam dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur.

"UCHIHA SORAAA…..KEMBALI, KAU!! KURANG AJAR, KAU MEMBOHONGIKUUU!"

**Uchiha Mika. Gadis 16 tahun, jonin konoha yang juga staf rumah sakit ditempat ibunya bekerja sebagai kepala rumah sakit konoha. Tipe gadis yang gampang sekali meledak-ledak apalagi dengan kekuatan raksasa warisan ibunya. Membuat dia menjadi sosok wanita yang kuat dan ditakuti. Paling suka mengerjai adiknya dan paling tida suka kalau adiknya itu berhasil mengerjainya.**

**Uchiha Sora. Anak laki-laki 13 tahun, chunin konoha. Jenius dan sangat berbakat. Pendiam, cool dan keren diluar, jika dirumah--dan apalagi kalau sudah bertemu dengan kakak perempuannya, akan menjadi berbalik 180 derajat. Usil, benar-benar tidak cool tapi tetap keren. Paling suka mengerjai kakaknya dan paling tidak suka jika kakaknya tidak terjebak dalam keusilannya.**

**Bentuk ikatan persaudaraan yang unik. Saling berusaha mengerjai satu sama lain. Tetapi, dengan itulah, membuat ikatan persaudaraan mereka semakin terikat kuat tak terlepaskan. Dan jika sudah akrab, mereka akan terlihat sangat serasi dan klop sekali. Selalu berusaha melindungi satu sama lainnya.**

"Kenapa kau berteriak, tadi?"

"Huuh… tuh, karena anak laki-laki tou-san. Awas saja, kalau dia sudah pulang nanti, akan kubalas." Kata Mika seraya duduk disamping kiri Kaa-sannya untuk sarapan.

"tapi, seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Sora, kan? Dia kan, sudah membangunkanmu. Dia juga tidak membangunkanmu dengan menyiramkan air lagi." Kata Sakura.

"Tapi, sama saja. Ini lebih memalukan. Masak, dia bilang Yuura ada didepan pintu kamarku dan tertawa melihatku tidur. Aku kan, jadinya kaget dan terjatuh dari kass…"

Seperti tersadar, Mika langsung menghentikan kata-katanya. Kini wajahnya sudah memerah melihat kedua orang tuanya tengah memandangnya dengan geli.

"Oooh…, karena Yuura, toh.." tanggap Sakura.

"Anaknya, Naara?"Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Iya. Putra kesayangan Ino. Duuhhh,, sepertinya ibu akan segera besanan dengan bibi Ino, nih."

"I..,ibu apa-apaan, sih?" Tanya nya dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Apalagi melihat ayahnya yang terkenal dingin itu tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Su,,sudahlah! Tou-san dan Kaa-san jangan melihatku seperti itu terus."

FIN

……………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Sasuke OOC banget, di awal-awalnya. Maaflah, Yarai hanya berusaha menggambarkan bagaimana sikap lembutnya Sasuke ketika dia udah nikah n punya anak. Dan….jadilah seperti itu. Gaje…….hahahahaaa…

Oh, ya…

Apa, ending na ng-gantung???


End file.
